


To Find a Suitor

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyborgs, F/F, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time was coming for Hyerim to choose a suitor. Most were married before they were thirty but Hyerim didn’t adhere to the norms of society. Then again, neither did Eunji but this was mostly because Hyerim appointed her into the position in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Find a Suitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



“Leaving before the sun has even risen? I’m offended.”

Eunji pulled her trousers on with a shrug. “You’ve been getting up early for the past week or two. I don’t want to shock your attendants when they come in and find you cuddled next to an artificial.”

“The preferred term is cyborg. As one, you should know that.”

“As one, I should be able to call myself whatever I wish. If I want to use an outdated term that is quite insulting then you shouldn’t say anything about it because I’m the one with the metal limbs. Not you.”

“My, my. How you speak to your queen is quite scandalous, Eunji. A queen must be treated with respect.” 

“Even if hours ago she was tied up, begging for release?”

Hyerim’s lips twitched, a smile threatening to appear. “Such insolence from you.”

“Always,” Eunji replied. “Now if you excuse me, I really should get going before I scare your handmaidens.”

They shared a kiss before Eunji’s departure. The elephant in the room wasn’t talked about-- even if they should discuss it. With the court pushing, it was only a matter of time.

The time was coming for Hyerim to choose a suitor. Most were married before they were thirty but Hyerim didn’t adhere to the norms of society. Then again, neither did Eunji but this was mostly because Hyerim appointed her into the position in the first place.

Her status as commander of the knightsguard was unusual. Non humans were employed but never as high up as she was. If someone suggested a cyborg commander five years ago, people would’ve scoffed. Eunji always knew her robotic limbs made her different and certain opportunities simply wouldn’t be available.

Naturally, Hyerim rocked the boat. She would continue to do that until her last breath so not choosing a suitor sooner shouldn’t alarm the planet. Hyerim had to choose one _eventually_. Eunji knew that. No part of her held it against Hyerim.

It was just something one had to expect when they were the lover of the queen. Eunji accepted it but it didn’t mean she liked it. Her change in attitude would have aroused suspicion in Hyerim if not for how busy she’d been the past few weeks. 

Trying to prevent a war kept someone quite busy. Eunji understood that; though it didn’t make it any easier. The same could be said for a marriage proposal. One might help solidify a treaty between warring planets but Eunji didn’t like any part of it.

She didn’t want to lose Hyerim, the court and galaxy be damned.

A few days passed before they saw one another again. Hyerim summoned Eunji to her room. When told to appear in the queen’s personal quarters, Eunji tried not to smirk. The order wasn’t so much of an order rather than an invitation. 

She accepted because Eunji wanted to see Hyerim. Spending time with one another often took a backseat for their careers. Queen and commander of the queensguard were busy careers, after all.

“Your highness, can I ask why you requested my presence?” Eunji asked once they entered the room. When the servant left, she sat on the bed and leaned close. Their lips were almost touching when Hyerim spoke.

“I need a request to be able to spend time with you?” Hyerim countered.

“Oh, definitely not your highness. Order me around if you like but usually you prefer if I do the ordering.”

Hyerim laughed. It was a genuine laugh and not one of her fake ones used for members of the court. “Indeed I do but there is something we must discuss first. “

“Whether to use ropes or chains?”

“At bit more serious than that, I’m afraid. I must discuss the topic of marriage with you.”

Eunji’s face fell but she caught herself very quickly. “I see you’ve chosen a suitor then. Who is the lucky man or woman? Knowing you as well as I do I am sure the person is a decent choice that will especially appeal to the court and ease their fears about a possible war.”

“Well Eunji your sarcasm, as amusing as it is, is more than a little hurtful,” Hyerim said, her voice unwavering.

“It’s not wrong for me to assume you will choose a suitor.”

“It is when you think that suitor would be anyone but you!”

Hyerim was more than a little surprised and confused. “Me your suitor? Have you gone bloody mad? Not only is it a bad political choice that would send the galaxy into a panic but I am an artificial-”

“--cyborg.”

“Yes, cyborg. Do you honestly think they will accept a cyborg sitting beside you?”

Hyerim sighed. “Fuck them if they don’t. I can manage a treaty between the warring planet without a marriage proposal.”

“I admit I am surprised.”

“That concerns me. Why did you think I would do such a thing?”

“Hyerim, politics always comes in the way of love.”

“Well certainly not this time.”

Eunji burst out into a laughter. “I am happy with your confession but that was rather cheesy, don’t you think?”

The only response from Hyerim was a smile.


End file.
